


don't walk away (you're everything to me)

by Anonymous



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: minchan leaves, and yongseung is not okay.
Relationships: Hong Minchan/Kim Yongseung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	don't walk away (you're everything to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to drivers license one night, missing Minchan, and one thing led to another.
> 
> The title is taken from Verivery's My Beauty.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

The next morning, Yongseung wakes up to the light of the sun already peeking intrusively through the gaps of the tired, old blinds.

He’s alone.

There’s no arm around his waist, no breath steadily ghosting over his neck, no stray strands of hair tickling his sensitive skin, no calming heartbeat to match his own. There’s only an oppressive, deafening silence, accompanied by the steady hum of the air conditioner coming from the living room.

The bunk opposite his is empty; the large backpack that yesterday stood at the bottom of the bed is gone, and with it the blanket and the last of the plushies that accompanied their owner to bed every night since the day they all moved into the dorm to become a group.

The bed, although it hasn’t been slept in for a while, has been stripped, with its sheets and bedding left balancing on top of the already overfilled laundry basket in the corner, leaving behind a sterile, white mattress with a carefully folded duvet on top of it.

Yongseung notices that the little shelf unit has been emptied out as well, with the space previously containing all of Minchan’s trinkets and memorabilia saved up over the years wiped clean. He figures there’s finally enough space for Kangmin’s ever-growing collection of perfume and other beauty items that won’t fit in the small bathroom. _No more complaints from the youngest then_ , Yongseung thinks to himself, bitingly bitter and numb.

There’s not a single item of his remaining. He knows that if he checks their closet, he’ll find Minchan’s clothes gone too.

Everything has disappeared, just like their owner.

Youngseung knew it would happen. He would only be fooling himself if he said he didn’t. He knew that yesterday would be the last time, just like Minchan had said it would be.

Minchan had probably expected the dorm to be empty—the guys were supposed to be away on a schedule, after all—and was surprised to discover Yongseung in bed reading. After placing his slippers gently by the door like a visitor and sliding the hefty backpack off his shoulder, he had slipped in behind Yongseung in the younger’s bunk, informing him in his usual playful tone that he’d head out before the sun would rise, and more somberly, that he had to leave.

Yongseung, wanting to savour what would most likely be their last moment together like this, had just prayed to whatever God that would listen for Minchan to have lied to him, that it was all a huge wind-up, as if the past few months spent apart had all just been a break and an interval leading up to Minchan’s grand return—not his departure.

Taking a deep breath, Yongseung turns over in bed, burying his face into the pillow, pausing a second before realising that it still smells of Minchan. Of his musky, yet sweet scent that Yongseung had gotten so used to since they first started sleeping together—all cuddled up in the same tiny bunk despite being the two members needing the most space due to their heights. They had easily given up that extra bit of room to be together, to feel closer to each other. Rather a tight fit than remaining apart.

A shuddering breath escapes his mouth, the tears he’s tried to hold in since they went to sleep last night start streaming down his face as he finally allows himself to cry. Small whimpers leave him as he sobs, body trembling as he clutches the pillow tightly in his arms, grasping for any kind of comfort the familiar scent—as the only remaining trace left of Minchan—could give him. He screams into the soft material until his throat feels raw and abused, not caring if he’ll get reprimanded by the vocal coach he’s supposed to have a session with later. That’s the last thing on his mind.

After a little while, a weight settles down next to him, careful not to take up any more space on the bed than needed. He hadn’t even noticed anyone entering, too consumed by the unfairness of it all, of feeling left behind. A small hand starts stroking his back, all gentle and careful, clearly attempting to comfort him with a circling soft touch. Yongseung lifts his heavy head slowly, face reddened, swollen, and sore from the salty teardrops, but he quickly sinks back in disappointment when he sees that it’s just Hoyoung.

It feels wrong.

It should be _Minchan_ sitting on the edge of the mattress, running his fingers softly down Yongseung’s spine to let him know that he is there, that he’s not going anywhere, and that he’ll stay for as long as Yongseung needs him.

_Letting him know that Yongseung is loved._

He’s been the constant variable, the one Yongseung could always depend on, and although Yongseung loves all his members equally, like family, it’s Minchan who’s his soulmate. Or at least Yongseung had thought he was.

A second pair of footsteps enter the room briefly and Yongseung hears the low rumble of a voice before it quickly disappears again, leaving the two of them alone in their silence. Hoyoung stops rubbing his back, nudging his side to make him look up.

“Here, drink this. Dongheon-hyung says you need to stay hydrated.”

Yongseung just shakes his head, afraid his voice will fail him if he tries to speak. Hoyoung doesn’t seem to take the refusal for an answer, pushing back at Yongseung’s shoulder in a firm, yet gentle manner to let him know that he doesn’t have a choice in the matter.

Slowly, Yongseung sits up, accepting his faith and the bottle of cool water Hoyoung hands him and takes a small sip. The water feels refreshing, soothing for his burning throat, so he quickly finishes the rest of it.

He sucks in a breath, then sighs, slipping the empty plastic down to the ground. Yongseung finally looks up to meet Hoyoung’s concerned gaze, and braces himself before uttering in a small voice:

“ _He’s gone_.”

With that he starts sobbing again, his entire body shivering as he tucks his head into Hoyoung’s shoulder, the other’s arm holding him close. Yongseung feels like a kid again, crying on his mother’s lap after falling off his bike and scraping his knees, although this pain isn’t just felt in his limbs. It’s everywhere.

It feels like someone filled his lungs with water and ripped his heart out, leaving him gasping for air with a searing pain in his chest unlike any he’s ever experienced before. He almost wishes he could rationalise it, read up on, and do some research on the pathology of heartache. Is there any scientific way to explain the excruciating psycho-somatic pain running through his body right now, engulfing him in agony? And more importantly, is there any way he can make it stop?

There has to be. He refuses to live like this. He won’t. He can’t.

He wishes Minchan was here so he could yell at him for abandoning them, for giving up on their dream and the future they had envisioned together, for giving in to the pressure without a fight.

Mostly he just wishes Minchan would tell him that it was all a lie, that he wasn’t leaving the group, wasn’t leaving _him_ , but Minchan is nothing if not honest. The feature was one of the things that initially caught Yongseung’s attention, that drew him to Minchan in the first place.

Now though, he’d rather have just one more sweet lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta for sharing the pain with me. I could never have done this without you.
> 
> I can't wait to see the boys all back together. March can't come soon enough.


End file.
